Pamela Isley Tranformed
by Songbook12
Summary: As everyone knows, Poison Ivy was once a regular human. After a tragic lab accident, she was transformed into Poison Ivy, a woman with a thirst for revenge for the sake of her beloved plants. Batman and Robin, the two vigilantes of Gotham, battle her for the sake of justice and... their lives. R&R!
1. Poison Ivy

**Hey there! This is my little brothers first story ever, so no hate y'all!**

**Disclaimer- we don't own any Batman characters *sigh***

* * *

**Pamela Isley Transformed**

**Chapter 1**

**Poison Ivy**

When Poison Ivy was a regular human her name was Pamela Isley, or Dr. Pamela Isley. Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) became Poison Ivy by testing one of her experiments herself and accidentally killed herself instead. Later, one of the doctors found her on the floor dead. He was confused until he saw her experiment bottle half empty and Pamela Isley started sinking in to the ground.

The next day when one of the male doctors was cleaning out her lab when all of a sudden Pamela Isley started rising from the ground but now she was _Poison Ivy! _The male doctor looked at her and her body was covered in vines and he fell to his knees and said "I thought you were dead and now you're alive- how are you alive?!" and Poison Ivy said "The plants saved me and I've had a change of heart… come here." The male doctor/scientist got up and walked over and Poison Ivy whispered "The plants replaced my blood with poison and my lips with-"the male doctor interrupted her by leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Then when they stopped Poison Ivy finished "-my lips with venom."

The male doctor/scientist's eyes widened and he fell to the floor, choking. Then Poison Ivy walked over to the glass box and smashed the glass. She freed the plants and then poured a bottle of venom on the plants and said, "Come my babies, come help mommy release the rest of your siblings and take back the world that's rightfully ours!"

* * *

**Pretty good for a 9-year-old's first story, right?  
**

**R&R-**

**-Brian & Songbook12**


	2. Batman & Robin vs Bane

**Hi, um, I got this idea by watching so much Batman stuff and playing the game and *sigh* and my sister kept writing stories so I wanted to write a story about Batman- and let's face it, he's pretty awesome. So I just got an idea by watching of the movies and then BAM! I just wrote from there.**

**-Brian**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Batman Robin vs. Bane**

"Oof" Batman grunted. Bane threw a body at Batman and Batman got hit. Robin snuck up behind Bane and pulled the tubes out of Bane's pad on his back and Bane fell down. Batman got up and said, "Thanks Robin. I'm going to check what is in those tubes that make Bane react."

Batman checked the green liquid with his DNA tracker. "Of course, that's venom from Ivy's plants. Bane is highly allergic to the venom in Ivy's plants. Ivy must have given the venom to Bane but told him how to keep himself alive with that mask. Bane is still alive but not as strong because you pulled out one of his tubes. If one more of his tubes get cut off he'll die."

Batman thought before exclaiming, "Joker! He must have gotten Ivy to give Bane the venom. We have to find Joker and Harley Quinn, find out what their plan is, locate where Ivy is and stop her, and keep Bane alive and get him in jail. First we need to track Joker down."

They rode around Gotham for two hours and eventually Robin said, "Why don't we go to the bat cave and look for him with the cameras?"

After a bit of searching via camera, they saw him at Gotham tower. He was holding Police chief Gordon and the warden. He said he wanted a million dollars to be left at the front step and if he saw Batman he would kill both of them.

Batman used his bat copter and got in through the fifth floor and got in through an air vent. Batman and Robin used a move they liked to call silent takedown where they got behind the person and hit their spine then covered the person's mouth and eventually they become unconscious.

Later they were at the ninth floor the next floor was where Joker and Harley Quinn. Robin told Batman that he found out why no one went near the entrance because Joker said he had bombs around Gotham tower.

"So let's get in the air vent and find out what Jokers plan is!" Robin finished. Batman and Robin crawled through the air vents and eventually got the tenth floor. They saw Joker and Harley Quinn, Gordon, and the warden.

They heard Joker say his plan "Once I get the venom from Ivy, I'll be able to make an army of Bane's! I will be able to take down Gotham but Ivy wanted me to keep it safe because there is something about the venom that the plants like so unless I wanted an army keep a stash safe. I gave some to killer croc down in his lair, some to two face, the Riddler, Clay Face, and Scare Crow."

Batman saw the knife in Jokers hand and his eyes narrowed. He looked around and saw gargoyles so he and Robin leapt on gargoyles. "Robin, I need you to take out Harley while I get Joker and the knife. Who knows what he'll do to them with that." Robin nodded in assent.

On three they both glide kicked them. Batman got the knife and smashed it then punched Joker. Robin got handcuffs on Harley and held her to the ground. Batman got handcuffs on Joker and then Batman said "Robin on three jump out the window and glide down. I'll use my bat vision so we don't trigger any bombs then you bring Harley and I'll bring Joker. 1, 2, 3!" He shouted.

They jumped out the window and Batman looked around with his bat vision on and saw no bombs. Batman said, "Robin, Joker was bluffing there are no bombs." They landed on the ground and handed over Joker and Harley. The police thanked Batman and Robin and then they got in to the bat copter and headed toward the asylum but then Robin asked, "Batman why are we going toward the asylum." Then Batman said "Because Robin Killer Croc is still on the asylum and his cell is in intensive treatment they made a sewer cell just for him but what they didn't know was killer croc's lair was attached to the cell." Finally they reached the entrance to intensive treatment they got in and saw the place wrecked from last time Joker escaped they ran to the entrance and jumped in. Batman and Robin looked around then Batman said "Robin you go left I'll go right."

* * *

**Did you like my little bro's author's note at the top? I thought it was 'cute.'**

**R&R-**

**-Brian**


	3. Ivy Gone Mad

**Songbook12- I loved this chapter. I had to do a lot of proofreading (Brian! Gr!) but the one line that I love that Brian had was- well, I'll point it out at the bottom.**

**Brian- Thanks for all my reviews and follows! It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ivy Gone Mad**

Poison Ivy freed the rest of the plants, "Kill everyone on the asylumexcept Batman because I kinda like him- and don't kill Robin either now. Kill all scientists in this building and torture them for keeping you prison. Once we take over Lab we will turn it into my lair but it will be called the Botanical Gardens for all of us and _no one_ will destroy the Botanical Gardens. Go now my darlings show humans a sign that plants are superior!"

Once the plants were gone Ivy went to Gotham and brought terror by growing super mutant plants all over Gotham and destroying the city. The plants then told her through their mind that they wanted more venom so Poison Ivy thought that there was something about the venom the plants liked, even though she didn't know what. She said, "Come here my darlings, eat some venom. Ok now- remember kill everyone except Batman and Robin. Now I have a meeting with Joker so we can take over Gotham and before I go I want three of you to come with me".

Ivy left the Botanical Gardens and went to the acid factory where Joker said the meeting was. He wanted the meeting there because that was where Joker fell into a giant bucket of acid and became super evil, creepy, crazy and a _villain._

* * *

**Songbook12- Look! Look! My fav line! Joker fell into a giant bucket of acid and became super evil, creepy, crazy and a****_ villain. _****Cracks me up...**

**Brian- Hoped you liked this chapter and the next one!**

**R&R**

**Brian**


	4. Bad things happen to Robin

**Songbook12- I feel the need to tell you this, if only to embarrass my lil' bro. Do you know how much proof reading I gotta do for this child?! He forgot to capitalize the first letter of the dialogue ****_every time. _****He had a run-on sentence that lasts a whole paragraph! Not to mention how much he uses the word then! It's hard to proof-read stuff without changing too much! I don't want it to seem like I wrote it, so... I don't really read it, just skim and fix mistakes.**

**Which there are a lot of.**

**Brian- They get it K- Songbook.**

**Songbook12- NO! NO THEY DON'T! Man, all you beta-readers deserve a virtual cookie! You guys must be so busy! Man! Take a congratulatory virtual dessert.**

**That's right. I'm letting you pick your dessert.**

**Brina-... ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy the chapter. And her rant. She likes to rant...**

**SB- Lies!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bad things happen to Robin

Robin started walking on the platforms. After awhile he found a man, and blood marks all over the walls. Then blood hit the top of his head and Robin looked up and saw a dead policeman pinned to the ceiling by a very sharp tooth. Then out of nowhere Killer Croc jumped out of the water and landed on a pontoon but he- Killer Croc- was about fifty feet away.

Robin thought, 'What was on his neck?' but he remembered last time they got Killer Croc in jail they put an electric collar on his neck. But then Killer Croc charged so Robin throws a sonic bird-a-rang at the electric collar. Luckily Robin's hunch was correct and the electric collar turned on. Killer Croc fell into the water. After that incident Robin was very careful and after a bit Robin reached a dead end.

He found a piece of paper and he saw on the paper to do list and it showed kill Batman, Robin and whoever comes down. So Robin turned back and went the way Batman went.

Batman looked around and he saw three different tunnels at that point Batman wished Robin were here but then at of nowhere Robin said, "you need some help".

Robin told him about the policeman killer croc and the list then Batman said "Now we need to find the venom get out of here but now Robin this time you go left and I'll go right once your done your tunnel come back here and wait". So Batman went off into his tunnel after awhile he found a Taser and under it he found a police badge.

Batman reached a dead end so he walked back to the main part there was one more tunnel up ahead and that is probably where the venom was.

Robin looked around his tunnel and found another dead policeman and then reached a dead end. But once again Killer Croc jumped up onto the pontoons and then Killer Croc charged but this time Robin knew what to do. So he threw a ring at his collar and then Killer Croc fell into the water after that Robin went back to the main part where Batman was and he told him about Killer Croc again. Then Batman told him, "The venom is in that tunnel but this time stay together, ok?"

* * *

**Songbook12- This is getting interesting!**

**Brian- R&R!**


	5. Ivy's Meeting

**Songbook12- Guys, its official. Brian has no more chapter. So he's downstairs right now writing the next ones... which will most likely be riddled with mistakes that i will have to fix *sigh* i just can't say no to those eyes! Why did he have to get the blue eyes? Why couldn't Ke- my older brother? I don't like him! Brian is okay, but the other one- ug.**

**Brian- (downstairs writing story)**

**SB- Man... I'm all alone-**

**Shrek- Donkey!**

**SB- Wrong fanfic kingdom, bro.**

**Shrek- My bad.**

**DISCLAIMED!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ivy's Meeting

Poison Ivy went down to the acid factory and into the room with the acid bucket Joker fell into. He was there, waiting for her. Joker was right in front of it and then he turned around. He said "I'm so glad you came. Now, I was going to tell your venom is wonderful I've already made 5 men the size of bane! In case your wondering why I'm not in jail, it's because I gave the police some laugh gas. They should be laughing for about 3 more hours. One last thing, Ives, I probably have enough venom to make 95 more Banes so I don't need you anymore!" He took out a gun and pointed it at her and smirked, "Any last words?"

She replied with a smirk of her own, "Yes, come out darlings!" The three plants she wanted to come with her came out of the ground and squeezed Joker to death! She said, "Good job my darlings now I don't have that freak saying 'Ivy where's my venom' twenty-four seven. now my darlings, come- we have a lot of planning to do."

* * *

**SB- I'm not sure what to say... it's not really my story *sigh* I should just appoint myself as co-writer so this isn't all awkward and such... I mean, I'm already doing the job as co-writer! I change loads of this stuff! Oh well, make sure to wish Brian luck via reviews for the next chapters! **

**Review to prove your Loyalty/R&R**

~Brian (absent), Songbook12


	6. Batman and Robin go Pro

**Songbook12- Guess what! BRIAN'S DONE! Wow! **

**Brian- No worries, this isn't the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Batman and Robin go pro

Batman and Robin went in and found Killer Croc on giant pontoon and he said, "Look what we have here- Batman and Robin! If you want the venom you'll have to go through me first!" Robin charged at him and killer croc did the same. Batman threw his bat a rang and it hit the electric collar- but it didn't electrocute him! Then he showed him rubber on the inside.

Robin, while Killer Croc was distracted he put explosive gel on the floor. He detonated it and Killer Croc and Robin fell into the ground. Batman screamed, "Robin!" After that, Batman got the venom and went back up to the surface. He went to the abandoned gold storage because that's where Clay Face is.

Finally, after 5 minutes, Batman got to where Clay Face was. He looked at the building gravely before taking a deep breath and going went in.

* * *

**Songbook12- Well, bye.**

**Brian- bye.**

**R&R**

**Brian**


	7. Take Over

Songbook12- *sulking angrily*

Brian- We're getting close to the ending! But a certain co-writer changed it! I don't get the problem with Robin killing Batman!  
Songbook12- That's the prob! Robin can't kill Batman! He just can't! It doesn't work that way! And it was too anti-climatic, anyways...

* * *

Chapter 7

Take Over

Gotham was having a bad day.

For starters Poison Ivy released her mutant plants. So now Poison Ivy's plants are roaming around destroying the city and eating people. Poison Ivy was looking for Harley to kill her. She was looking for her because it all started a couple of years ago when Joker launched Harley on rockets. She swore she was going to kill him. Later, she found Poison Ivy and teamed up to kill Joker. Poison Ivy wanted to kill him since he was destroying the plants by putting them on fire at the Botanical Gardens. He was doing this because he wanted the building to burn. So Harley found Joker and was about to kill him when he apologized. She forgot about killing him. Poison Ivy got really mad and swore revenge on Harley. So now Poison Ivy wants to kill her.

After 1 hour Poison Ivy found Harley sobbing at the acid factory. When Harley turned around she said "I'm going to kill you for killing my boyfriend we were going to get married and you ruined it all!" Harley charged Poison Ivy with a knife but Poison Ivy summoned plants and like Joker she choked her to death.

* * *

**Songbook12- He just killed off my fav character! I love Harley, and he murdered her! and it was so anticlimatic...!**

**Brian- I can't believe you like Harley!**

**Songbook12- I can't believe you tried to make Robin kill Batman!**

**Brian-...**

**R&R,**

**Brian**


	8. Batman goes pro alone

**Songbook12- ...I'm done. I just- no. Harley... **

**Brian- Hush child!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Batman goes pro alone

Batman entered and immediately saw Clay Face counting his money. Batman also saw explosives in the corners. Then Clay Face turned around and said, "Well, well, well look what we have here, a little bat brain." Then Clay Face turned into a giant ball and charged for Batman. Batman got an idea, he ran to the corner and when Clay Face charged and at the last second Batman jumped out of the way.

_BOOM_!

Clay Face had passed out from him hitting the explosives. Later he found the venom behind the gigantic stack of money. Batman then headed toward a bank because that was where Two Face was at.

When Batman got there he found Two Face. He turned around and said, "Hello Batman, let's make a deal- head's I kill you, tail's I kill you." He flipped the coin and it landed on heads. He pointed his gun but then Batman through his bat a rang at the gun. Then he pinned him to the ground. He saw the venom in Two Face's pocket. He pulled it then he stomped on Two Face's ugly face.

Batman next went to the where the Riddler was. Batman found the Riddler at the riddle house. Batman went in and saw the Riddler. He was at a desk next to a cardboard box that said in big letters 'Riddles'. Then Riddler turned around and smirked "Riddle me this, riddle me that." Then he charged at Batman and got out his staff and went for a swing but Batman dodged it. Batman flipped him over stepped on his skull very hard. Last, but not least, he had to face his new arch nemeses (since Joker and Harley died).

He found out that Scarecrow was at the Hospital. On the way there he thought about how brave Robin was. He saved his life for the people of Gotham. So he was determined to take her- Ivy- down. He was not going to fail Robin.

When Batman got there he saw half the Hospital was burnt. He went in and saw right away that there in front of him was Scarecrow. Scarecrow was next to a crate that said 'POISON'. That shocked Batman because usually Scarecrow used stuff that made you pass out. Then Scarecrow turned around and said, "So you see that I'm using poison now." Scarecrow threw a needle at Batman but it missed. Batman threw an exploding bat a rang at Scarecrow and charged at him. He punched him but then Scarecrow threw another needle at Batman. But what Scarecrow forgot was that nothing, not even bullets could pierce Batman's armor. So Batman kicked Scarecrow's head and Scarecrow passed out. Batman later found the poison inside the crate he was next to. He heard Ivy was in the center of Gotham and Batman knew he had to fight her till she K.O.'d out.

* * *

**Brian- She's upset. I don't think she'll do these dialogue things anymore. Such a bad co-writer...**

**Songbook-...**

**R&R**

**Brian**


	9. The Final Battle

**SB-...**

**Brian- She's holding out with the silent treatment better than I thought she would.**

**SB-...**

**Brian- I'm impressed.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Final Battle

Poison Ivy was marching down Gotham toward City Hall when she got hit by a metal bat. She knew Batman was here so she turned around and saw Batman. So she summoned some of her babies and made a giant human trap instead of a fly trap. She charged and Batman glided behind her and got out his grappling hook and shot at Poison Ivy. Surprisingly he carried her far from City Hall. But then she tossed him back and chased him into a dead end. Right as she was about to rip him to shreds out of nowhere someone stabbed her in the back. When the person turned around and showed their face it was …. Robin!

Batman yelled "Robin what did you do we can't kill remember"! Then Robin said "I am _done_ trying to stop her the 'most harmless way possible'. I fought a _mutated_ _crocodile _hell bent on killing me. Said crocodile chased me around _forever_. I fell into a pit that almost lead to _hell_ and also- don't you see a pattern with all the other criminals we fight? Take Joker for example- we beat the crap out of him after he kills a ton of people, we send him to jail, he breaks out- killing a ton of people and freeing asylum patients as he goes-, we find him again, and send him back! It's so much easier to just kill them! Catwoman helped me out!"

Batman then said "You aren't a super hero anymore and you aren't working with _me_ any longer." Batman threw an exploding bat a rang at Robin. But Robin took the knife out of Poison Ivy and threw it at the part of Batman's suit that was open and that was his eyes. He missed, though Batman was distracted enough that it gave Robin time to run away, shock and anger fueling him. By the time Batman had confirmed Ivy's certain death and started to chase Robin, he was too far away to catch.

The End

* * *

**Brian- The End! Hope you liked! Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

**Brian**


End file.
